


Why did I leave? (Part 2)

by SparkPlug



Series: I've haven't been gone long, have I? [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Fluff, I Tried, Multi, first time meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Lucy returns from a 'vacation' for two years! Natsu's on the verge of suicide! Can she save him in time?!





	Why did I leave? (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Lucy comes back. There will maybe another chapter.

It had been two years since Lucy left, it had affected everyone, but there was one it affected the most. Natsu. When she left he was fine, for two weeks. Then something snapped, he realized that Lucy was really gone. He took more job requests, talked to fewer people, barely ate, and never slept. Everyone was worried for both of them, except for the two people that Lucy sent Loke to tell, Happy, and master Makarov. They told no one where her location was because they didn't even know. All both of them knew was that she was doing fine, every month Loke returned to tell them this, leaving directly after that. Happy tried to tell Natsu, he ended up getting yelled at. Natsu's condition worried Happy the most, he saw all of it, even heard some. Getting little sleep at night his cries echoing through the house, a single word mixed in, 'Lucy'.

Lucy was in fact fine, her guilt had got to her though. 

'I can't do this anymore,' Echoed in her head.

She decided to go back, grabbing three cloaks and wrapping her secrets up in them. Only her spirits knew about them. She hopped on a train, hoping for the best. 

'Please don't let him get mad,' She thought all the way to Magnolia. Getting of the train, and walking to the hall.

All the way she talked too the two secrets, 

"Now don't make a sound when we get there 'k?"

"'K!"

She finally reached the guild hall.

'Deep breath, and here we go,' she thought to herself, opening the guild doors wide, and walking towards Master.

"What brings you here miss?" he asked.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked the small man, walking closer so he could see under her cloak.

Noticing who this stranger was a reply came out with a cheerful grin. 

"Sure!" He told her, walking out of the main hall to a nearby room.

"My child thank you for returning! Why is it that you wanted to talk to me?"

"I missed you guys so much," she said on the brink of tears, bending down to give the small man a hug, "I left because of these two," she told him, showing two small children to master. 

"Lucy, this is the greatest reason someone has left for, ever. Who's the father?"

Lucy leans down and whispered the name in his ear.

"I see, you have to see him as soon as possible them, take Gray, he'll help if there's trouble."

"Okay thank you Master but first can we please tell the Guild?"

"Sure my child."

They walk together up the large staircase, Master holding the hand of one of the twins. 

"Attention kids! After two years our Lucy has returned!!" he shouted out to the crowded guild hall.

Cheers erupted from everyone.

"Welcome back Lucy!"

"Yay!"

"Guys, I have something to say, the reason I left was because of these two," she announced to everyone, showing them the twins. "Their names are Ignus, and Aqua."

Hoots and hollers came from the guild hall.

"Master we need you now," Mira squeaked from under them.

"What is it?"

"Natsu, Happy says he won't come out of his room, he has a knife."

"Gray! Take Lucy to Natsu immediately! Run!" he ordered frantically. 'Please let this work,' he thought to himself.

Gray froze for a moment before picking up Ignus,

"Let's go! I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to save flame brain."  
_________________________________________

The two of them ran at top speed to Natsu, and Happy's house. Master had told Happy to stall Natsu for as long as he could. When they reached the house, they opened the door wide, not saying a word. Happy had been briefed with the situation before Lucy and Gray had arrived. He was still really glad to see Lucy, and gave her a big hug. 

"I missed you to but please can I see Natsu first?" She asked.

"Ya, he's in there, it's locked though," Happy told them, pointing to the locked door in the corner of the house.

Walking up to the door Lucy knocked.

"Hey Natsu? Can I come in?"

"Go away, I know you're just Mira impersonating her."

"Natsu I'm real, asked me any question you think that Mira wouldn't know."

"How did we meet," it came out like a robot had said it.

Lucy had never told anyone in the guild hall how they really met, so when Lucy's reply came it startled Natsu, he could only muster out a "Lucy, your back."

"Ya Natsu I'm back and here now open the door please."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not st-strong enough."

Those strained words startled everyone in the room. Natsu never admitted that he was too weak. Something was terribly wrong.

"Ice make crowbar!" Gray shouted, and used the crowbar of ice to wedge the door open. 

Lucy slipped through the crack to see Natsu sitting on the floor, knife in front of him, head in his hands. Rushing towards him she bent down wrapping Natsu in her arms. 

"Why would you try this?" She asked, not letting Natsu go.

"Because I thought you were gone for forever," Natsu whispered, nearly to tears.

"I will never go away ever again then," Lucy replied, her grip tightening, finally realizing why Natsu was so weak. He was skin and bones!! "Natsu! Why would you do this to your body!?"

"Because I thought you hated me! You mean the world to me, the fact you left meant that you didn't feel the same."

"That's not at all why I left."

"Then why did you?"

"I left because I was scared."

"Who made you scared?"

"Two people, who are now outside this room."

"Gray and Happy?!!" Natsu shouted.

"No calm down, not Gray, and Happy."

"Then who?"

"I didn't want to tell you this now, but your a father, Natsu."

"Wha-what?" Natsu asked looking Lucy in the eyes with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let's move to the bed first, okay?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," he said, and got up with Lucy's help, shaking when he stood.

"We need to get you some food, then I'll explain everything," Lucy told him, helping him walk to the living and sit down on the couch with Happy. 

"Happy where's Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Outside," Happy told her, wrapping his arms around Natsu, "Please don't do that again Natsu, okay?"

"I promise I won't little buddy," Natsu told him, returning the embrace.

"Good."  
___________________________________________

Lucy walked outside to find Gray playing with Aqua, and Ignus. 

"Gray did you tell the guild he's okay?"

"Darn it! I knew I forgot something!"

"Here I'll take the kids, Happy and I'll watch Natsu, we'll drop by when he's feeling better."

Leaning down to hug her, Gray whispered to Lucy "See you Lucy, thank you for coming back."

"I missed you all so much. Now go, let them know I'm okay, see Juvia I know you want to."

"Bye!" Gray waved as he ran off.

"Come on kids let's go meet your dad."  
_________________________________________

Back in the house Lucy tells Natsu to cover his eyes, and not to peak. She then placed Ignus, and Aqua next to him on the couch. Telling him to open his eyes.

"Lucy, they're beautiful!" Natsu said, tears rolling down his cheeks, wrapping his arms around the small children.

"Daddy!" Ignus squealed, cuddling into his father's side, making Natsu's eyes sparkle. Aqua snuggled in as well. A big grin across Natsu's face said it all.

"I have to make lunch for us, Grilled Cheese okay?"

"Make mine with fish!" Happy told her, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay Happy."


End file.
